Cliff DeYoung
Cliff DeYoung played Phillip Loomis in season five of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Reality Queen!'' (2019) *''Wild'' (2014) *''Road to Nowhere'' (2010) *''Solar Flare'' (2008) *''2012 Doomsday'' (2008) *''Stone & Ed'' (2008) *''The Hunt'' (2006) *''Love's Enduring Promise'' (2004) *''Last Flight Out'' (2004) *''Almost a Woman'' (2002) *''The Secret Life of Zoey'' (2002) *''Path to War'' (2002) *''Gale Force'' (2002) *''The Runaway'' (2000) *''Deliberate Intent'' (2000) *''Getting Away with Murder: The JonBenet Ramsey Mystery'' (2000) *''The Last Man on Planet Earth'' (1999) *''The Westing Game'' (1997) *''Suicide Kings'' (1997) *''George Wallace'' (1997) *''The Craft'' (1996) *''The Substitute'' (1996) *''Andersonville'' (1996) *''An Element of Truth'' (1995) *''Carnosaur 2'' (1995) *''Terminal Voyage'' (1994) *''Revenge of the Red Baron'' (1994) *''The Skateboard Kid'' (1993) *''Precious Victims'' (1993) *''Love Can Be Murder'' (1992) *''Dr. Giggles'' (1992) *''Nails'' (1992) *''Criminal Behavior'' (1992) *''Immortal Sins'' (1991) *''Crackdown'' (1991) *''N.Y.P.D. Mounted'' (1991) *''Fourth Story'' (1991) *''Flashback'' (1990) *''Where Pigeons Go to Die'' (1990) *''Forbidden Sun'' (1989) *''Glory'' (1989) *''Rude Awakening'' (1989) *''Fear'' (1988) *''Dance 'Til Dawn'' (1988) *''In Dangerous Company'' (1988) *''Pulse'' (1988) *''The Survivalist'' (1987) *''Her Secret Life'' (1987) *''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) *''F/X'' (1986) *''Secret Admirer'' (1985) *''Deadly Intentions'' (1985) *''Protocol'' (1984) *''Reckless'' (1984) *''Access All Areas (short)'' (1984) *''The Awakening of Candra'' (1983) *''This Girl for Hire'' (1983) *''The Hunger'' (1983) *''Independence Day'' (1983) *''An Invasion of Privacy'' (1983) *''Shock Treatment'' (1981) *''Scared Straight! Another Story'' (1980) *''Fun and Games'' (1980) *''The Seeding of Sarah Burns'' (1979) *''Blue Collar'' (1978) *''Sunshine Christmas'' (1977) *''The 3,000 Mile Chase'' (1977) *''The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case'' (1976) *''The Night That Panicked America'' (1975) *''Harry and Tonto'' (1974) *''Sunshine'' (1973) *''Sticks and Bones'' (1973) *''Pilgrimage'' (1972) Television *''Togetherness'' (2015) *''In Plain Sight'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007) *''Just Legal'' (2006) *''The Unit'' (2006) *''Threshold'' (2005) *''Alias'' (2005) *''Girlfriends'' (2002-2004) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''The Guardian'' (2001) *''The Chronicle'' (2001) *''The District'' (2001) *''Harsh Realm'' (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (1999) *''Profiler'' (1999) *''The Pretender'' (1999) *''V.I.P.'' (1998) *''JAG'' (1995-1998) *''Melrose Place'' (1998) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''The Last Don (mini-series)'' (1997) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1995-1997) *''Cracker: Mind Over Murder'' (1997) *''Timecop (mini-series)'' (1997) *''Pacific Blue'' (1997) *''Relativity'' (1996-1997) *''Nowhere Man'' (1996) *''Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (mini-series)'' (1996) *''Courthouse'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''RoboCop'' (1994) *''Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Time Trax'' (1994) *''The X-Files'' (1993) *''The Tommyknockers'' (1993) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1988-1992) *''The Trials of Rosie O'Neill'' (1991) *''The Young Riders'' (1990) *''Simon & Simon'' (1989) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1987) *''Matlock'' (1987) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) *''Tall Tales & Legends'' (1985) *''Robert Kennedy and His Times (mini-series)'' (1985) *''The Leatherstocking Tales (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Master of the Game (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Family'' (1980) *''Centennial (mini-series)'' (1978-1979) *''Once Upon a Classic'' (1979) *''King (mini-series)'' (1978) *''What Really Happened to the Class of '65?'' (1978) *''Captains and the Kings (mini-series)'' (1976) *''Insight'' (1975-1976) *''Sunshine'' (1975) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1974) *''The Secret Storm'' (1970) External Links * * Category:Actors